Forever Aint Forever
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: Royce had a little sister, as he didnt mention her much around his mates and friends. Until 1 day he gives her a call, who knew? One phone call changed everyone life. Yes, there's teen calamities and fall out's but there Love for each other was un-stoppable. Kai however on the other hand takes Interest in this "Little sister" Will he get what he wants? KaiXOC RE-UPDATED


**Forever aint Forever**

* * *

**Another Story from me and I hope you enjoy it! Review if you want I don't mind, but in this story it isn't just on 1 or 2 genre's its got a whole mix so expect it! **

_**This Story was supposed to be another version of **__**Player **__**but this is it! I changed the title because I thought this one was a little better, so this story is actually Player but different title and very new things!**_

**I might update slow on the story but I another 3 to do so be patient! Rated M for various reasons so don't sue me or complain!**

** I do not own Beyblade but I do own my Oc's and story, the ideas and stories aint a copy write or even a copy, its just made and wrote by me Khloe & Faith**

**Thanks for some of the Idea's hun! x And to the Others Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Do you want to know why I gave up?**

I swear I don't feel like anything anymore...

"Mom, dad try to listen to me!" I yelled as I tried to get my parents attention, I swear it's always work! Work! WORK! Cant they listen to me anymore?

"I'm sorry hun but im a little busy, even your father" My mother said to me over the phone as just gave up, this wasnt going to work anymore.

"You always are!" I finished it as I hanged up, it was near enough for it to be my 18th birthday I havent gotten what I hoped or wished for all these years. Dont I ever get tired trying... Thats it!

I ran into my bathroom of my condo apartment similar to a house though, while my parents went over to their buisness trip back at russia I was here in uk trying to get over everything there, but it always ended up worse. I went to the bathroom throwing the medicines everywhere to search for one thing! Blade!

I got my arm on top of the sink, as I placed my blade anywhere on my arm, I was ready to cut I knew what I was doing and there was no other way for me to show my pain, frustration, depression my life. I placed the blade but then the phone rang, I dropped the blade as it wasnt my only one to tell the truth. I walked to my mobile phone seeing that me brother was phoning me and F.Y.I he was my big brother, the truth is I was the youngest because I have a bigger sister being 24.

I picked up as I answered the call, I could tell he sounded a little tired but he hasn't called me in a while I wonder whats with him?

**"Hey Rebe! You ok?"** He said my brother actually, well his name was Royce Armour, he was 19 while im still 17.

"Hi Royce, whats up? I'm alright by the way" Lie, I was going to do something that would change me completely!

**"Good to hear that, im bored just came back from high school comp, why don't you stay round here japan?" **That was his brilliant idea, Royce was a rugby player being tall and strong that was his thing, the strange thing is we look nothing a like.

"Same here I was a little busy so yeah, my stuff here is ok same old. Why do you want me going to Japan to you?" I replied some was true some was false. I was a good hider of secret's.

**"That's cool and what was you so busy at?" **He sounded a little nosey but I couldn't say I close enough to cut myself till I bleed?!

"I'm cooking! I was cutting until the ring kind of disturbed me in my mode" I said and it was a pretty good lie I made up, but every lie reveals the truth doesnt it?

**"Sorry, but what about Japan? You want to come?" **He asked again I could tell he sound a little desperate, I was bored here so why not?

"Yeah I'll stay when wait but were am I going to stay?" I asked since this convo came up I have to know right!

**"You'll live in my house, with some of my mates you can come by Sunday and I'll get you a place at my school don't worry I'll take it from here! Bye"** And he hanged up shit! Now all I got to do is worry wait fuck did he say mates?!

"What did I get myself into?" I said to my self as I looked at my self in the mirror, seeing my dark purple hair that a few streaks of black and midnight blue but mainly the purple was visible.

My Hair was long, just a few inches passed my breast's so yeah. My eyes well they were gold-ish hazel but if I went angry they turned crimson and into slits from what my friends told me if I was angry.

I went to my room started to pack some thing's up as I looked around, I started to put the easy things away first then with the difficult, hell it was only friday I still had a day left. I packed and it was taking some time with me, I texted my friends as it was endless, I only packed some of the things because I could use this place for a plan b for when something happens.

I packed my clothes, well the ones I would be wearing at japan as I hear its hot there compared to Birmingham. I packed my clothes leaving the outfit out from what I was going to wear when I go to japan.

I walked out of my bedroom and I walked into the kitchen not really having much to eat I just had sliced strawberries and with some cherries mixed with some grapes and kiwi and fresh bitter oranges. That was my little snack or fruit salad I usually eat at times if I wasnt bothered to have a proper meal. I had a cup of water with me and my bowl of fruits, I flicked through the TV not really seeing a good show so I left it on a random one.

The show wasnt really interesting it wasnt even a show it was a movie called _'Only You' _It was alright but just too exotic at the love scene's were they would y'know make out ugh! I finished my fruits and I turned the tv off, I cleaned up finishing my water but leaving a bit for my med's I needed to have.

_What was I thinking? Do I want to continue? _- I thought as I looked at the blade I dropped on the floor, I put away all the dropped bottles across the floor back in the, cabinet as I thinked again but then putting it away back at its old space.

It was getting late around 10 and I was completely bored and shattered from school, too much work has been in and out in my life, especially with some of the news from my Big Sister who way perfect in my parents eyes.

I havent mentioned this have I? I'm Rebelle, Rebelle Phoenix 17 years old, going to turn 18 in a few weeks, im still a virgin don't worry, I go to high school close enough to graduate but then University, I am the youngest, Have an older sister then big brother next me! What else do you want to know about me?

I got changed into my PJ's checking everything out before I went to sleep, as I fell deep into my bed dreaming or thinking about whatever came into my head.

**xXx**

I woke up with the sun shining through my red and cream curtains, I stretched my arms a bit kicking my legs out of the sheets I looked at the clock reading 11:33. Wow did I sleep in for a long time? I stood up walking into the bathroom as I wet my toothbrush putting the paste than in my mouth I started to brush as I was a little sleepy.

I brushed my teeth as I spat the paste back into the sink, then rinsing my mouth with warm and cold water. After that I washed my face and boy did that wake me up, I dried my face as I went into my walk-in wardrobe to get change.

I put on some jeans always skinny jeans I don't like boot cut jeans! I grabbed my dark grey skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved top and my black Freeship Punk High heels Ankle Boots boots Studded that was in black. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out.

I walked down the stairs and through the doors as I was heading towards a restaurant to grab something to eat, with a good friend there. I had my hair in high ponytail with my left side fringe covering my eye leaving a gap at my right eye with some hair framing that side. I put some rings on my right and left to not look plain, but then adding black raybans to finish my look!

_Where was that place? Hmmm Oh yeah Mailbox shit I need my car _- I said in my head as I realised were mailbox was, I got my car out as it was nothing too much my normal Audi R8 V10 matte blue, something that suited me so yeah. I got my car and I drove to Mailbox, because mailbox was in a busy area there was a little more traffic then there was expected but it was a Saturday what do you expect.

While I sat in traffic I put the radio on as Tinie Tempah Drinking from the bottle was on from capital FM. I listened to it as the lyrics was kind of catchy but yeah it was a great song to listen to. Finally we was moving all I need to do was take a left and I just got to park.

The road was now moving, as everyone took there turn's I turned to my direction as I parked in a space, it was next to a Mini cooper which wasnt the roadster. I parked up and headed towards my little appointment, inside. I walked inside as I walked up the stairs heading towards the reception as the receptionist greeted me.

"Ah Good morning Miss Phoenix, your appointment is waiting he'll take you to your table" The woman said as I gave a quick smile and walked a few steps behind the bodyguard that took me to my appointment apparently I mean common this person was my best friend, as her father did own mailbox so what?

I walked to see a girl sitting down with a confused face looking at the menu as she turned to see me and get up, she got up and gave me a hug and welcomed me to sit down, this best friend of mine was Cassie Kingswivlyn same age as me but im older than her by month and few days. I hugged her back obviously as we both sat down, after the guard left we burst out in a laughter.

"Wow you set all of this up" I said as I was a little shocked a surprised that Cass... Well Cass is her nickname, that she did all of this.

"I had to, plus when you came in I couldn't tell it was you or not, and damn you're looking so much like a runway model!" Cass said as I took my shades down, the waiter came round with my menu as I looked through it.

"So how have you been?" Cass said as she was my only best friend who knew about my dad calamities and some times when I was a little younger he was a little violent, with me lashing out his anger out on me I kind of got used to it until he and my mum went back to russia.

"I'm good, going to Japan though" I said as Cass squealed a little being happy for me but then I could tell she was a little upset me leaving.

"Hey don't get upset, you can live in my place while im gone, just don't have a party that'll mess the place up" I said as Cass smile widened looking at me with wide, happy eyes. Now this was what I wanted to see from my best friend.

"I'm glad your ok, and thanks for letting me stay at yours" She said as my eyes wandered around the menu section, I didn't want to eat too much and I had to get moving after so don't want it to be a heavy meal. I chose what I wanted as I put it down and looked at Cass.

"Your welcome Cass, and how have you been lately?" I asked as the conversation between us was almost all about me, which I didn't want happening.

"I'm been Hell busy with the london clothing, im trying to think of outfits to put together and with accessories here and there but im kinda stuck" Cass said as I chuckled hearing her give up so easily. When we was younger she would never give up until she got it making her a little stubborn.

"That busy huh? My designing is frozen I need to be inspired to start the new trend or than it'll have to wait next season, but good luck hun" I said as that was my advice, to say my job was a little more harder and difficult then hers, but there different.

"Thank you, I say your work is harder then mine and -" Cass said as she was disturbed by her belly grumbling, we both giggled as we called the waiter to come over.

_Did she read my mind or something? Oh well she's my other sister from another mother! _I thought in my mind as I smiled a little at Cassie, she looked at the menu for a while.

"I would like a Pasta Salad and champagne" Cassie said her order as she looked to me, I saw something I liked and always have.

"I would also like Fruit Salad and Cold Water" I said as the waiter nodded and walked off as Cass eyes was wide with surprisement.

The waiter came back, as I looked around I saw more seats but the Restaurant was empty, with just me and Cass did she tell her father to do something for us two or are they opening late? I had my little meal as it filled me up but not heavy or too light. We waited a few minutes as the food arrived, they settled it out on the table I cleaned the knife and fork with the handkerchief just incase and I grubbed in.

I finished my meal as it was 2:31 we spent some time and Costa as we talked for a while, spending sometime with each other like them old days we used to have. I had my iced mocha latte while she had her vanilla mocha, the two of us did have some stares but we didn't let that bother us. It was getting late as I had to go home and get my stuff ready.

"What a day" I said as I sat in my car, I drove back home listening to Sabi Champagne it was a my favourite song so far it was a great song to dance too so that was good, I stopped at a traffic light seeing a car next to me, there was a man in there he had shades on so I couldn't really see him properly but I could tell he look like trouble.

The amber light came on as I drove off leaving him behind, I had no clue of why he was staring at me like that. I managed to drive in my drive without him on my back I parked the car in the garage as I made my way inside my home, I walked in as I went upstairs to do my clothing and start packing. I got some stuff in to my suitcase as a letter was on the floor which I didn't notice.

I walked over to the letter and headed towards the kitchen for something to drink, I opened the envelope and saw a ticket but it was at the airport but I was going in my brother private jet which he booked from japan, I looked at the time and I had to get there before 9:15AM.

I kept the ticket on the counter and I walked into my room getting my luggage into the living room and the clothes, that I was going to wear when I get there was a little note inside the envelope as I checked it through.

_Dear Rebelle,_

_I know this may seem sudden but, im really happy that you chose to finally come to Japan with me and don't worry I set everything out and my butler would be waiting at the airport for you, oh yeah about your cars there getting transported here and you can only take 2! Now I hope you get enough sleep and rest when you come oh and for you it would be 9:15AM well at that time here in Japan it'll be 1:15PM in the middle of the early evening._

_When you come and stay at my house, only some of my friend are staying there too and don't sweat it, there's some girls there too im sure you'll get along with everyone and remember your going school on Tuesday, monday there's no school so your lin uck! _

_See You again after 6 years..._

_Royce Armour your Big Brother x_

"Wow" Was all the words that came out of my mouth really, I was touched by his words but shocked at how his english came out so formal with a bit of informal in it, I bet you he had help or told someone to do it!

I went into my room taking the last bags then getting my passport case that had my ticket in there too on my small coffee table in my living room, I walked to my room feeling exhausted as I nodded myself into my sleep have 2 mixed feelings inside me! Why was I so Happy but Nervous? Would I get along or like his friends? What happens if a tragedy erupts?, I literally fell asleep with so much questions in my head that needed an answer!

**xXx**

**BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEPEEP!**

"Fucking Hell!" I said to myself seeing 6:45AM on the alarm clock before I slapped it, I stood up pushing the blanket off my feet I felt my warmth quiver off as my feet made contact to the cold laminate floor. I walked sleepily to the bathroom, I washed my face to at least wake me up, as I wet my tooth-brush and put the paste and done the same old routine but I applied a cleanse for my face do I don't look worn out and dry.

I was changed into Balmain Camouflage Cargo Pants, a home Crewneck Sweaters Qi black wool hi-low that was short at front long at back thing it showed my stomach I didn't mind also underneath that I put on a Black Vintage Floral Lace Bralet Corset Crop, I added a black leather jacket that just stopped at my belly button, I pulled the sleeve into a 3/4 sleeve as I added a watch and some bracelets on my left hand and none on my right.

I've put my hair into a high pony-tail straightening it out as it looked like the what rihanna had at the NBA all-star game, I done that as I put my white big stud diamond earring and my louis vuitton evidence in white, shades on.

My shoes they were River Island heeled hiker boots they were ice white making them look beautiful with my outfit! I had two necklaces with my outfit they was long as they one had a 1 angel wing in a gold shade and another that was a special locket for me.

My make up wasnt heavy as I wore black eyeliner on the top and bottom, with a bit of gloss on my natural lips that blended. My outfit was done as I saw a black car waiting for me outside I saw the windows go down to see Cass. I smiled as I looked at the clock reading 8:21AM I got my stuff and passport with the ticket inside.

"Hi Cass!" I said as she came out, with her arms open but then looking at me up and down which I've noticed clearly.

"Wow Reb you're looking stunning as ever!" Cass said as I passed her the keys to my house, but then keeping all my car keys just in case. I smiled as the butler put all my louis vuitton suitcases and bag into the boot of the car, I entered the car as Cass was going to go with me.

"I don't want to stay here with out a goodbye from you" Cass said in the car, as I smiled and pulled her into my hug as she hugged back. It was after 6 years me and my brother was being reunited in a long time!

"Its isn't much of a Goodbye its more like Goodnight" I said as Cass smile widened, I looked outside the window feeling butterflies everywhere in me not letting me breathe calmly one bit.

"6 Years" I said to myself as I heard Cass Hmm-ed too, hearing what I said as I sighed closing my eyes for a while. I thought of my brother of him back then, imaginning what he looks like now and how his friends are?

I enjoyed the journey as the radio was playing and with the music in the background at a little low volume, Cass fell asleep as I wondered if she ever slept, we made it to the airport as I kissed Cass forehead saying goodnight as I left a little charm bracelet for her to remember me by. I walked out of the car as there was some paparazzi's there but I wonder how they knew? If?

I walked out of the car with the trolley that had my stuff on as I walked to my area, the airport wasnt really busy, and it wasnt full that much too which was a good thing. Everything was at a slow, normal pace than fast, speed kind of one. I went through as my luggage was now getting loaded into the jet, it took sometime as I waited for a while.

"Have a Safe Trip Miss Phoenix" The Female said as I gave my ticket, walking towards the jet as it looked ready to go, I got on the jet as I got my phone out saying good night to the UK.

Somehow I felt a little sleepy so I slept for a while, well almost the trip but I was tired not being able to sleep because of stupid questions. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep, shutting everything around me off. I was relaxed in my own thoughts and brain until I went into a deep sleep.

**xXx**

After a few hours I woke up half and hour before I get off arriving at Japan, I had many messages from my friends, and fans i had back at Birmingham. I had something to eat same like before nothing too heavy, after I ate I felt the butterflies appearing but then I remembered the tip Cass gave me.

_Act like a Badass and be like a Bitch but have a brain like brianiac _I had to laugh at that but its true at first you don't want to be overly hype but it actually depends on the person too. But for me I can be a cold-hearted bitch at frist until I get to know the person or people im good but bit by bit.

I looked over through the window having some champagne, as I out some tv on reading the news today, today was a heat wave I felt hot in my jacket as I tied it around my waist but low. I check the mirror if I looked alright, I was happy that I had this vibe that was like 'Fuck Off does it look like I want to speak?' I smirked as I tied my stuff, I grabbed my side bag as it was a Chanel black and gold side bag, the type were it'll be up to your waist.

We finally landed as I had my transparent I phone which I took with me and then with some other just in case. I got out of the jet as I saw a butler already with my stuff on the cart, I still kept my outfit on as I walked out with the doors shutting, I felt the heat come onto me hitting me with the best it got and take god I wore this and the shade.

The butler walked with me talking my luggage onto the cart as he looked like a body-guard. I had some interviewers come at me with their camera's as now im starting to feel jet legged, we walked through the airport with some looks and opened mouths as I just ignored them.

I walked through the doors as now I was in japan, it was different but not totally as I felt I've been here before. I saw the car parked out in the front with the butler standing by the door with a smile.

"It's good to have you back Reb" He said as I was surprised he raised his cap as he was our old but trusty butler as we had him since I can remember. I smiled as I went inside the car, it was a Mercedes Benz clc coupé in black there.

I knew it was one of my brothers cars and he loved Mercedes, I went inside as I asked the butler to put the radio on, oh did I forget to mention that our butler name was Richie, Richie Howard. The drive was a little long but Nicki Minaj ft David Guetta (Turn me on) got my butterflies going away as I enjoyed that song especially at her rap but I didn't really find the video amusing, just a little too explicit.

My foot was about to go numb as soon as I felt the car stop, now I was getting a little hot in the car, the temperature started to get to me, as I looked outside to be in front of a 3 story mansion heck my brother wasnt lying about space. The door opened as I stepped outside to feel a little colder, I got my bag as Richie went to open the door, I walked in as the house was a little empty but I heard some arguments upstairs.

"Royce, Reb is here!" Richie said as Royce sprinted down the stairs, from what I could see was a blur until I felt big arms around me pulling me into a hug, as I was surprised he changed a lot. Royce let go of me as I took my shades off.

"You've changed 100% Reb!" I heard Royce voice, as I knew he has changed too, he wasnt the wimpy kid I used to stick up for some times in kindergarden.

"Same for you" I replied as he let go, his hair grew more wilder, I saw him look up and down at me as I was a little confuse _'Is my Big Brother perving on me?' _I thought as I hoped not I waved a hand in front of his face as he came back to earth.

"You've worked out and on a diet havent you?" Royce said as he knew I had a habit of going to the gym and work out or keep fit but its been bit if a daily and the eating well my stomach can't take really heavy food and keep it until I loose it.

"I went Gym but not much of a Diet" I said it was a bit of a lie but I did eat what I desired, behind Royce I saw a girl with raven hair, and chocolate eyes come behind him, as I saw her eyes wondered around me, while my eyes turn into glare she shook off.

"Who is she?" She asked as she sounded a little confused but, I wasnt confused at all this bitch wanted some meat doesnt she?!

"Clio She's my sister little one" Royce said as Clio I think that was her name face went blank then into a big smile.

"OMG REBELLE PHOENIX IS. YOUR. SISTER!" Clio screamed as I now realised she wasnt my enemy but a fan at my work she was overly hyped as she jumped up and down screaming my name over and over as Royce tried to calm her down but then causing attention with others.

"REBELLE IS A FUCKING BEST DESIGNER IN THE WORLD AND SHES YOUR SISTER!" Clio said as Royce sweatdropped with him going blank, thinking of something to do with her, Clio faced me and squealed in delight by the looks of it.

After a few minutes Clio calmed down, as I told her too while Royce pleaded me too, I walked into the room were the others went seeing more of them. there was a bright red-head as I noticed him first, a two toned boy, a navy head boy, Blondie boy and girl, a girl with maroon hair, another girl with brown hair with blonde highlights and a neko-jin. _'Man this is going to be awkward!' _I thought as I looked at my phone receiving 5 emails and messages.

"Guys this is my Little sister from the UK" He had to go and say it didn't he, I put my phone away to receive a thousand eyes at me, at least that was what I thought.

"Rebelle, Rebelle Phoenix" I said as everyone eyes wondered with me back at my phone feeling a little weird.

"She's your sister!" A red-head boy said as his ice blue eyes looked at mine but my eyes was just giving glares.

"Yeah, blood related dimwit" Royce said as I looked back at the boy who spoke, waiting for his reply like a predator.

"You two look nothing a like, plus you never mentioned she was the famous designer, you missed that little info there!" The girl with platinum hair said as her eyes were something light brown a bit like syrup.

"Hi my name is Mionay Woods but just call me Mio" The platinum blonde said as she cuddled up to the other blonde next to her looking like a proper couple.

"I'm Max Tate and welcome to Japan" He said as he was alright, but you should never judge someone by appearance hm! He had Blonde hair with Blue eyes not too light or too dark just at medium.

"Hey Im Ray Kon, hes Tala Valkov, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Melody Twyne and she's Rika Walltz" The neko-jin said as Rika was the brown head with blonde highlights, melody had maroon hair as she was the only one girl who didn't scream.

"Why do you two have 2 different Second names?" Melody voice was finally heard as it broke the silence between us and everyone else.

"Reb, was raised in russia in Moscow as our great-grandmother passed down that name to her and her will, I had our great-grandfather. I was raised in Japan with our mother, as Reb stayed with her father in russia" Royce said as I remembered the bitterness of the memory I saw 2 boys I think Tala and Kai look up at each other and back at me with surprised expressions but then turning into small smirks.

"How rude of us, Reb I'll take you to your room" Mionay said as I got up with her behind me, I went into the hall way as my suitcases was already taken upstairs. I walked up the stairs as Mio led the way.

"Wow, I cant believe Rebelle Phoenix is here and one of my good friends little sister, oh by the way I feel sorry for you the only room for you has 2 boys sleeping next door to you its Kai and Tala and them too are such players and bad boys!" Mio said as that was useful to me, now I know I got to watch our for myself from them two.

"By the way in school Kai, Tala, your brother, Tyson, max and ray are mostly like the school players but they seemed quieted down but kai, Tala, ray and Tyson are the popular ones with the girls" Mio again said as I finally realised what she meant by the word _'Player huh?!' _I thought.

"What about my brother" I asked as Mio smirked but then smile as she turned to me.

"Well the girls backed away ever since he warned them, about him dating his girlfriend as she isn't coming early today because of family problems" Mio explained again as I was a little surprised but pleased with my brother as he know started to say his rights.

"Well you un-pack and settle in and come down stairs after okay!" Mio sais as I nodded. I headed towards the door as I was going to shut the door when she left. I saw my room it had one wall black with silver roses imprinted on it, with the other walls ice white. My bed well it was a 4 poster white canopy bed having the curtain around and all.

I looked around as I had 2 walk in wardrobes I made sure there wasnt any camera or holes to see through, I had a closet to put extra things, and thank go I had me on suite bathroom again I checked if there was anything like camera's. I walked back into the room as I saw a little space on the side had a little tea-table with 3 couches around in front of a tv on the wall.

I have to say I love the room similar to home, but what I loved was that I had a balcony not much of a big one but a space for me and air to think.

"Now lets unpack" I said as I spent my whole time around my room setting everything up like photo's, technology, clothes, outfits, cosmetics, jewellery and extra stuff that would have been needed. I didn't notice the time as I walked downstairs, it was around 5 so I saw everyone at the back yard and boy did I hate the sun!

"Hey Reb your finally done, we thought you did a runner" Melody said as she waved at me, some how I felt she softened up with me. I saw eyes at me but then I had this urge that I had to go somewhere, that somewhere gave me that feeling.

"If I did a runner, then I wouldn't be here?" I questioned as her sweat dropped with her frozen, thinking of what to say. I sighed and took a seat in the shade away from the others as I sighed and tilted my head back. It was silent and I knew everyone wanted to know about my life but I aint going to be that easy for it to come out now.

"So?" Tala said as she was bored out of his mind, as I could tell I closed my eyes and let the wind play with my hair as I put my headphones on listening to some tunes.

I was listening to some songs as I thought it was enough, its been a few minutes I don't know but I opened my eyes to see my fan snog with my brother as I knew they was together now it made me feel a little weird and awkward as I shook it off.

"Royce once your done snogging, could you take me to the Basketball court near the beach" I said as Royce was a little confused then nod as he went back to snogging for a few minutes then look at me and nod, everyone was a little burzurk, so they tagged themselves along.

"We don't need the car we can walk it there" Royce said as I nodded and followed him with the others not so far behind, I saw Tala and Kai tag along not really making a difference. I walked ahead as I saw the basket ball a few more steps down. Royce slowed down, going a little back as I just continued.

"Reb" Royce said as I heard his voice was sounding a little sad, I looked at the corner of my eye as everyone was suspicious asking Royce about it, with some nudges here and there.

"Reb, and her best-mate spent there last times here before they went russia, some shit happened and he's in coma. Reb here maked sure she sent the murderes to the hospital as that was accomplished after that we never heard of them. Its been years since then" Royce had to go and spill, now everyone going to feel sorry for me and comfort me and disturb me of what I wanted to do.

I walked inside the basketball court as there was a ball left on the floor, I picked it up as it still had mine and my mate trademark over it. I smiled a little to myself as I turned to see the others enter the court.

"It's still there" I said as Royce walked over and looked, he put a hand on my shoulder and shook me firmly in a good way as I placed the finger on my tip and spinned it, it span perfectly as I smirked.

I bounced the ball on the floor as I repeated the same routine, I done some tricks with it I had to admit I still had my little spark in basket ball. Royce came in front of me and smirked.

"Turn around and shoot" He said as I smirked at him I turned the other way not facing the basket ball hoop as I thought awhile but then I closed my eyes and shoot. I didn't know if I got it in there so I turned around to see Royce eyes widened with the others too on the sidewalk.

"You still have it y'know" He said, while I lightly gave him a punch on the arm I smiled as I placed the ball back at its space, then i noticed other kids outside watching with opened jaw's and eyes big as magnifying glasses. The heat started to beam in as I cursed the heat with sigh's.

I put the ball away making my way back, until there was a un wanted visit, something I could have handled with my fist's.

**xXx**

While we was walking it was getting to sunset, as I was near the middle but with the boys at the back. I walked than noticing someone I hated, and that someone who thought who could play with me tried but not being very pretty in the end like my designs. I saw him charge up at me and do a right hook but he was a little too late, he left his man area open so I took a hit. He fell to the floor from what I expected, I picked his collar lifting him to my height.

"Keep Playing and you'll end up in Hospital with the others" I threatened him as I let go of him let him drop back on the floor with 2 mates with him who didn't seem to want to attack good thinking.

I walked on leaving some un-answered questions back there but right now all I wanted to do, is flop on to the bed and sleep it exhaustion. We arrived back at the house as Royce handed a key to the house I kept it somewhere it'll be safe and that was with my main key.

"Reb what was that back there" Tyson asked as he finally spoke up leaving some others that went into their own conversation then, stopping when they heard Tyson as me that.

"Shit happened back at russia" I replied and that was the truth for the first time with someone like him, I never trust a player before like that? Why him why can I speak to everyone so freely?

"Reb you need to tell me" I heard Royce voice disrupt my inner thoughts, as I looked up to him boldly.

"There's nothing to explain" I said normally as the clock was 8:11PM in the afternoon. I didn't know why but I still felt jet legged so I decided to go upstairs.

"Bye" I heard some people say as, I slowly yawned holding it to not be so loud, I looked around seeing most of them in the living room, I walked upstairs remembering not seeing Tala or Kai in the living room, I just shrugged as I walked into my room, I saw the sunset through my room windows as I closed them.

I closed the curtains than locking my door, to get changed I walked into the bathroom as I heard some sounds that wasnt usually normal. _'Please Fucking No!' _I said to me as I got the right idea, I heard another but on the other side of the room. _'Fucking great this is my lucky day isn't it! Mio was right then, there players' _I again said as I looked around and just got changed in the bathroom.

Trying to ignore them sounds I was changed into my comfortable clothes it was a Black camisole lace push up bra, one I bought from new look in Birmingham. With that I wore a red cotton and lace brief but I wore a black cotton shorts on top showing a bit of my red panties, well only the lace part. I tied up as I now was hearing them moans continuously, this wasnt going to be an easy night.

I entered my bed putting my phone on charge and let my laptop charge too, as I forgot to plug it in, while the two settle on my desk on my left when im in bed. I heard them sounds again and that was it, I grabbed my dr dre headphones and put some music on full blast, I couldn't hear anything but music.

I was getting tired of the songs as I heard them all and there was about 388 making it 1.2 Day, well the songs on my iPod... I know it isn't much but it was my little iPod nano, I had my others so this was only fully charged so I gave it ago.

Hearing the music got me at ease, and then I heard it again! Oh this is so piss taking! I tried to go asleep as I tried to find my comfortable spot to sleep in oh by the way I skipped dinner at the matter of how tired I was I didn't want any.

Looking around my eyes wandered around the room but then looking at the clock it was 1:14AM I still couldn't freaking sleep! I rolled around making my self more exhausted and tired but some how it worked and watched what im going to say to Kai and Tala! But first I have to get my first right dont I? I slept on to my side as I felt a little sleepy then drowsy and i let my body fall into an ease to sleep in.

I finally fell asleep and my whole body finally took a rest, from all the work and travelling also the trying I've been doing! Cant I have a simple life?!

**xXx**

* * *

**Hi and thanks for reading sorry if you was waiting for the other 3 stories but i thought of this story and i thought it was funny with romance with a whole load of ideas I've put some of my one-shot ideas in that hasn't really been updated on FF.**

**Please Review, Favourite, PM or Follow. I don't mind! :)**

**Rebelle Boss xXx's**


End file.
